


Intimate

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Fledgling Killer!Will, M/M, Murder Husbands, Naka-Choko Spoilers, Proud Hubby!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the brilliant color-division's gifset: http://color-division.tumblr.com/post/84675250859/hannigram-au-the-scene-after-hannibal-cleans</p>
<p>What should have REALLY happened after the wound cleaning scene...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Color-division (Romiko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiko/gifts).



** Intimate **

When he had seen the thing that had broken through his window manifest into the Wendigo, Will had thrown the shotgun he had clasped to his chest to the floor. In a flash the thing had him pinned him to the wall with its antlers, Will pushing back with all his strength and forcing it to the ground.

As he rained down punches, he saw the creature change between the Wendigo and Hannibal, bloodied and bruised but grinning manically at him. Grasping the antlers, he turned its head sharply, feeling the bones of its neck snap underneath his hands.

***

Hannibal opened the door to his dining room, stilling his movements as he saw the body of Randall Tier laid out on his table, Will Graham stood at the other end by his feet.

The older man closed the door behind him and turned back to face the brunette.

“I'd say this makes us even...I send someone to kill you...you send someone to kill me...” Will looked up, a brief smile pulled at his lips as Hannibal looked down at the young man's twisted neck. “Even Steven.”

“Consider it an act of reciprocity.” The older man said, hands clasping his leather gloves in front of him. Will gave a little snort.

“Polite society normally places such a taboo on taking life.”

Hannibal stepped forward, regarding Randall's bloodied face and tilted his head slightly.

“Without death we'd be at a loss...it’s the prospect of death that drives us to greatness...” Maroon eyes looked up to regard Will, whose eyes were still locked on the man he had killed. “Did you kill him with your hands?”

“It was...” The two words came out as a quiet whisper as Will looked down at his hand, the knuckles bloodied and raw from striking Randall. Flexing his fingers, he watched as the flesh moved, sending sparks of pain up his arm. “...intimate.”

Hannibal walked around, his eyes never leaving the gift on his table. This was what he had waited for...Will was finally becoming what he had always meant to be, dark and perfect.

“He deserves intimacy...” The older man placed his gloves near Randall's feet and moved over to Will. “You were Randall Tier's final enemy...” Looking down he lifted the younger man's arm with one and held his injured hand in the other, inspecting the wounds.

Hannibal's hand was warm and gentle, setting Will's nerves alight with the small contact. The other man's eyes burned into him as he kept his fixed on the table, not daring to look at the doctor. Despite all that had happened, he wanted this man like no one he had ever known.

His chrysalis was falling away and he found himself drawn into the darkness more and more. In his fantasies this also meant being drawn into the arms of Hannibal Lecter...

***

Will stared at the dish as Hannibal poured warm water into it, the room silent except the trickling of droplets against the jug held in the doctor's hands.

Placing it nearby, Hannibal took Will's injured hand in his own, lowering it into the dish and gently pressing at the back of his hand to cover the wound.

He flinched slightly as Hannibal used some gauze to wash his bloodied knuckles, watching the water turn pink as the blood swirled against the white ceramic.

“Don't go inside Will...” The older man's voice broke through his thoughts. “You'll want to retreat...” He added wringing out the bloodied gauze and putting it to one side as Will frowned, his eyes still on the blood tinged water. “You'll want it...as the glint of the rail tempts us when we hear the approaching train...stay with me.”

Will sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on the words said softly next to him as the hands resumed their work, carefully drying the damp skin and reaching for bandages.

“Where else would I go?”

“You have everywhere to go.” Hannibal replied, wrapping the bandage carefully around Will's raw knuckles. “You should be quite pleased...I am.”

Will's jaw clenched slightly at the words, bitterness suddenly rising in his throat. He knew this was Hannibal's plan all along, to help him become this killer...But as much as he wanted the doctor, he didn't want to believe the transition had been all his doing...

“Of course you are.” Will’s reply was curt, his jaw flexing again as he felt Hannibal's eyes burn into the side of his face.

“When you killed Randall, did you fantasise you were killing me?” The younger man didn't respond as he turned his eyes towards the doctor, their gazes meeting and holding still. “Most of what we do...most of what we believe is motivated by death.”

Hannibal watched as Will's lips parted, his eyes still holding the blue gaze beside him.

“I've never felt as alive as I did when I was killing him...” The admission came out as a breathy whisper that went straight to Hannibal's groin. He imagined Will making those sounds whilst in the throes of passion...

His beautiful protégée...

“Then you owe Randall Tier a debt...” The doctor looked over at the body still on the table. “...how will you repay him?”

***

Will fell back against the plush sheets as two hands landed either side of him and the hot hard body covered his own. Running his hands down the broad back, he watched as Hannibal arched into the touch, his eyes closing briefly.

His fingertips burned up the already heated flesh before sinking into the doctor's hair, pulling him close as a large hand splayed out on his side and Hannibal leaned down to press his lips to Will's. Will's hands in his hair tightened as he pressed his hips downwards, creating delicious friction between them. Swallowing the younger man's moans, the light haired man pulled his lips away and dragged them down Will's throat.

Hannibal pressed his tongue against Will's pulse, feeling it race under the sweat slick skin as the brunette arched up against him. The younger man epitomised life for Hannibal – panting, writhing, moaning underneath him and the knowledge that he enjoyed killing Randall...well that just made him want Special Agent Graham even more...

Watching the doctor raise his head through hooded eyes, Will's lips parted as he splayed his uninjured hand across the furred chest, carding through the wiry salt and pepper hair dusted across the firm muscles. Hannibal let out a soft groan before leaning forward, slanting his mouth across Will’s, capturing the younger man’s mouth in his own and plundering it with deep firm strokes of his tongue. The brunette responded instantly, clutching and wrapping around Hannibal’s body, the heat between them burning them both up. 

Reaching between them, Hannibal guided himself slowly into Will’s body, feeling the younger man tense and whimper against him as he was stretched, filled. The tight heat of the brunette’s body holding him inside made Hannibal gasp, sweat already starting to gather at his temples and in the dips of his collar bone.

“H-Hannibal…” Will groaned, tilting his head back to allow the older man’s lips access to more of his throat, sucking against the skin, tasting the sweat and life on his flesh and the thrum of his pulse underneath.

Pulling back, Hannibal slowly pushed back in, ripping a small cry from Will’s throat. The light haired man felt the younger man’s hands slide down his back before gripping his buttocks, slender legs wrapped tightly around his hips, arching up against him with each deep deliberate thrust. Will’s own hardness rubbed against the wiry hair at the junction of their joined bodies, sending shocks of electricity up his spine as Hannibal’s thrusts set his nerves on fire.

This was the final stage of Hannibal’s plan, making Will utterly and irrevocably his. He had dreamed of this moment, when Will would become a perfect killer and they would finally come together, bonded in blood and passion.

The warm wet brush of the brunette’s tongue against his Adam’s apple broke Hannibal’s thoughts as teeth lightly grazed up his throat before Will’s lips pressed against his jaw.

Looking down at the flushed flesh, blown wide pupils and plump kiss bruised lips, Hannibal picked up his pace in earnest and watched as Will’s face contorted in pleasure.

Hannibal hissed as the blunt crescent of Will’s nails bit against his skin, his own fingers pressing into the pillow each side of Will’s head as they moved as one, the depth and speed increasing to a frantic uneven pace.

“Look at me Will…I want to watch you come apart for me…”

Biting his lip, Will’s brow furrowed as he felt his orgasm rising within him, his lips parting in a silent gasp as Hannibal continued to thrust, brushing the bundle of nerves within him that made him see stars with merciless efficiency, muttering ‘mine’ repeatedly against Will’s skin.

“Oh…fuck…Hannibal…please…” Sliding his hand between them, Will fisted his own erection, trying to match Hannibal’s frantic movements as he drew nearer and nearer to the edge.

“Cum for me Will…I’m there with you…” Hannibal’s whisper was hoarse and broken, his hips pounding against Will’s almost brutally, his fingers clasping Will’s hips hard enough to bruise the pale skin and mark him for days after.

The younger man arched up, jerking against Hannibal’s grip as he came in hot streaks against his stomach, the force of his orgasm causing him to clench around Hannibal in an almost painful vice, tipping the doctor over the edge with him.

***

It was midnight when they both sat at Hannibal’s dining table, freshly showered and enjoying a quick but nonetheless sumptuous meal. As Hannibal sat down opposite Will, they shared small smiles before taking up their knives and forks.

Will speared a piece of tender meat, knowing full well it was Randall’s flesh. Hannibal watched with interest as he placed the fork in his mouth, pulling the meat off with his lips and savouring the flavours that burst on his tongue. Glancing up he caught Hannibal’s gaze, hot and wanting and it sent a small thrill through his body, still deliciously sore from their tryst earlier.

“How is it Will?” The doctor asked his voice low and rough as his eyes lowered to Will’s mouth as the younger man swallowed.

“Delicious…” came the soft reply as Will took another bite, running his tongue along his bottom lip to catch a drop of sauce. Hannibal lowered his gaze to his plate and cut a piece.

“A fitting tribute…” He said, examining the food on his fork before slowly placing it on his tongue. Putting his knife and fork down, he wrapped his fingers around the stem of the glass, swirling his wine and tipping it forward slightly to pick up the scents of rich fruit and spice. The younger man smiled and nodded, picking up his own glass.

“To Randall…” Will murmured.

The two men leant forward and clinked glasses before drinking. Hannibal made an appreciative noise as he placed the glass back down before reaching forward, placing his hand over Will’s intertwining their fingers.

“No, to us…”


End file.
